Fate
Fate is a Beorn and the twin elder sister of Tune. Fate is the adopted daughter of Oswald, the head of a small village located on Osiris-Grey, one of the moons orbiting the remains of Zeon, named Kurokasai. Fate and her brother are descendants of the Wanderer clan, and carries the cursed blood of the clan within them. Afraid of their powers, Fate's biological parents mutilated her and her brother, leaving her blind in one eye and without an arm. Physical Appearance Fate is a silver Beorn with scruffy hair covering her body, which gives her torso and limbs a shaggy appearance. On the top of her head, she has a tuft of hair. Her skin, which can be seen on her paws, is of a purple colour. She has black feather-like markings around both of her eyes, with light blue scars over her left one. Fate wears a black scarf similar in appearance to Unten's, though with a various red accents. She has beige bandages tied around her left arm, while her right arm is a golden prosthetic created by her foster father. Personality Unlike her brother, who comes across as rude or sarcastic, Fate is known to be a caring girl, who is very sociable and kind. She is empathetic, and her brother claims that she is the most optimistic and cheerful person in Kurokasai. Fate rarely raises her voice around others, often keeping her cool to give others the feeling that she is a carefree girl. In actuality, Fate is a very cautious and anxious individual who puts on an extroverted act around everyone. She is a scared girl who just wants her brother to be happy over all else. After being scarred by her biological parents, she has an deep fear of blades and is incredibly self-conscious about both her prosthetic arm and blind eye. While she is glad that her parents gave birth to her, she has a deep hatred and fear of them, and simply mentioning them can cause her to spiral into an uncontrollable rage. Because of her powerful, but uncontrollable abilities, Fate is incredibly fearful of her own powers, and is afraid that she'll come to accidentally harm the only person she truly cares for- her brother. Abilities Having the blood of a Wanderer, Fate has inherent supernatural abilities, though her's are much more potent and powerful than her brother's. Fate has a wide range of dangerous abilities, many of which she can not consciously control. The abilities that Fate primarily uses are defence-based. She has powerful telekinetic abilities that allow her to change her aura into a physical shield that is stronger the calmer she is. Fate's emotions play into most of her abilities, with her mood changing the strength and variations of her powers. When she is angered - a rarity - Fate becomes an uncontrollable killing machine. Much like how her brother can control electricity, when angered enough Fate can generate and control fire. When sad, her abilities become weaker, though she can brainwash anyone within a 10 meter radius. Though she is blind in one eye, her eyesight is actually far better than a normal Beorn's in her one working eye. Much like how her brother carries a bō staff when he travels outside Kurokasai, Fate wields a large metallic hammer; which she prefers to use solely for defence. Using her telekinesis, she can throw her hammer around and bring it back to her as if it were a boomerang. Gallery ACL Built a Beorn Again.png Fate 3d kurs.png|Art by Category:Females Category:Beorns